


You just being next to me is enough

by AymareK, bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymareK/pseuds/AymareK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Any person who meets Chanyeol and Baekhyun think they're just friends. They don't do any of the stereotypical things couples do. They don't hug in public, kiss, sit next each other during outings -- around others, they hardly even talk to each other. Little do people realise that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been together for nearly ten years now. They're just best friends, too.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	You just being next to me is enough

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt since the first time I read it and I was very excited when I got to claim it but apparently I got lost in the way so it’s not what I expected.
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope this fic does your prompt some justice and that you enjoy it, I’ll do my best!
> 
> This won’t be all of the fic, I’ll add a few chapters once reveals are done.

It was a typical Friday night. After a week of working like crazy, the boys went out for drinks. Some of them met at college while others were friends since kids; what’s important for them was that they were together for one thing: friendship. Through the years they’ve had big arguments and fights, but at the end the things that brought them together were stronger. Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo met since kindergarten since they lived in the same neighbourhood. From then on, they became inseparable. Chanyeol was always there when Kyungsoo needed him, at the best and worst. When they made it to college, Chanyeol met Byun Baekhyun, who at the beginning was nothing more than his enthusiastic roommate, but with time became a very good friend. For Kyungsoo it was hard to accept Baekhyun because he felt that he tried to steal his best friend away from him. At the end, he realized that was just impossible.

 

Within their current group of friends, there were Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo’s roommate in college, and Kim Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s co-worker who he loved as his own brother. Chanyeol and Junmyeon worked together at Junmyeon’s family company -- Chanyeol being Chief Financial Officer and Junmyeon being the next CEO of the company. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were college professors, of History of Italian Art and Greek Literature, respectively. Oh Sehun was an heir too -- he was getting ready to be the new CEO of his family’s company, so he spends his days as his father’s assistant, so that he could get to know how the business worked.

 

Ever since they finished college, they met every month to relax and drink or, occasionally, to drink and party till morning came. They were at a party with limitless alcohol after all. They still had to reduce their crazy outings to once a month though -- they weren’t 20 and were full of responsibilities.

 

“So, Baekhyun… is Chanyeol still the same mess he has always been?” Kyungsoo asked while drinking from his beer.

 

“You have no idea. If it weren’t for me, he would already be drowning in his own mess,” answered Baekhyun, laughing at the end.

 

“So you live with Chanyeol?” asked Irene, Junmyeon's new girlfriend.

 

“Of course they do. It’s cool that you guys decided to move out of the dorm together and stay like that after college, and then now...” Junmyeon said, after a short silence.

 

“We’re still best friends after all,” Chanyeol said, shrugging. Then he got up and took Sehun to the dancefloor with him. Those two could spend hours dancing and the world could end without them realizing it.

 

“Hey, what do you mean ‘of course’?” Irene asked again, pouting.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyungsoo asked, laughing. “They are dating. Didn’t Junmyeon tell you?”

 

“No, he didn't.” She looked at Junmyeon. “And through theses three or so hours I wouldn’t have guessed to be honest.” Then she turned to Baekhyun, “You two just look like friends.”

 

“Actually,”  Kyungsoo continued,  “We found out like three months after they started dating. They kept acting like friends. No touching and no kissing at all in front of us. If it weren’t for Sehun trying to hook Chanyeol with one of his friends, they probably would've never told us.”

 

“Haha, of course we would have. It just never came up. And I’m not a big fan of PDA, unlike other people...” He threw a dirty glance at Junmyeon. “Anyway, enough of me. I think I better leave. I’m completely tired. Can you guys make sure Chanyeol gets home safe? I don’t want to have to stay and drag his drunk ass home,” Baekhyun said, standing and pulling out his wallet.

 

“It’s okay, the bill is on me tonight,” Junmyeon said. “And sure, I’ll handle Chanyeol.”

 

“He can always crash at my place, he seems to be on full drinking tonight.” Kyungsoo added.

 

“Perfect. See you guys, have fun. I’ll text him to let him know,” Baekhyun said, waving goodbye.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol were dancing with a few girls, who looked delighted to be receiving the attention of the two tall handsome guys. It felt great to be able to get away from all responsibilities and just relax. After what felt like an hour, they went back to their table for a small break.

 

“Where’s Baek?” asked Sehun, drinking from his bottle of water.

 

“He left early. He looked quite tired,” Kyungsoo answered, getting on his feet too. “I think I should leave too. Can you give me a ride, guys?” he asked Irene and Junmyeon.

 

“Indeed, I’m tired too,” Junmyeon said while getting his credit card out. “Today’s drinks are on me. I’ll let the tab open, so you can drink as much as you want,” he extended his arm to help Irene get on her feet.

 

“You don’t have to, Jun, but thank you. Next one is on me,” Chanyeol answered.

 

“Sure. I’ll also have a taxi ready for you to take you home. Baek was worried about you and I told him I would handle you.”

 

“He shouldn’t be. I won’t get that drunk. But thank you man, I really appreciate it. He really could use the rest, he’s been stressed lately.”

 

“Well, hope you’re not at fault for it. You can be stressful a lot of times.”

 

“You’re just jealous he actually became my best friend after all,” replied Chanyeol, sticking his tongue out at Kyungsoo.

 

“Chanyeol, behave you’re not three anymore,” Junmyeon said as he turned and started walking through people, Irene at his side and Kyungsoo right behind them.

 

 

The sound of the door awoke him. He thought that since he was so tired, he wouldn’t even move all night. However, a part of him was waiting for Chanyeol. The heavy steps through the hallway made him get up to make sure that the taller arrived safely. Once he opened the door, he was face to face with Chanyeol.

 

“There you are, babe,” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun by the waist and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Jun drop you off?” Baekhyun asked, taking his hand and dragging him inside, towards the bed.

 

“Nah, he and Kyungsoo left a few minutes after you, but he got a taxi waiting for me,” Chanyeol answered while clumsily removing his shoes. “Sehun and I decided to stay longer. You know once we start, we can completely lose track of time.”

 

“I do know. I also know you guys tend to lose track of all the alcohol you consume” the smaller answered, getting close to the closet to get the taller some clean clothes, since the other was about to pass out on the bed.

 

“Is it jealousy I hear in your voice?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun could sense him smirking.

 

“Of course not, you idiot. I’m just worried about you. After almost ten years I’m more than used to it,” he answered, getting close to him and pulling him into a seating position, passing him the clean clothes. “Besides,” he said, straddling Chanyeol. “I have no reason to be jealous, do I?”

 

“None at all, Hyuniem” the taller answered, giving him a long, hot and tender kiss.

 

“Ugh,” exclaimed Baekhyun, breaking the kiss. “You taste like a hundred different cocktails,” he said, separating completely from his boyfriend and getting up. “Go wash your teeth and come to bed, it’s late and I actually need to sleep, I’m completely done for today.”

 

“Well, I’m not sleepy yet,” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him back to his lap. “I still have energy for some fun,” he added, giving Baekhyun a kiss on his neck.

 

“Good for you. I’m honestly tired. We should try in the morning if you’re in your senses by then,” said Baekhyun, then he gave Chanyeol a long kiss and got up from his lap.

 

“You’re noooooo fun, Baekhyunee.” Finally, Chanyeol got up from the bed and entered the bathroom.

 

Baekhyun got back to bed and fell asleep right away. When Chanyeol came out of the bathroom saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, making those cute noises he always makes that the taller has always found relaxing.

 

He had always known he wanted to be with Baekhyun for the rest of his life. The first time he saw him, he didn’t even know his name, and even less he knew if the smaller was gay or not, but he was determined to get him to like him back. For a few years he opted for being just his friend, because he knew Baekhyun was too good to be interested in him. So they became best friends, sharing everything, meeting each other’s families and merging their college friends, but he still had that nagging feeling of not knowing what would happen if Baekhyun decided to be his. And now, several years later, he knew he made the best choice by asking Baekhyun out that autumn afternoon. Their relationship has had its ups and downs, the average amount of drama and slammed doors, but in the end, they knew they were meant to be, so they always found their way back to each other. They never bothered to tell anyone they were together, because everybody knew they were best friends. They had always been clingy to each other, mostly Chanyeol.

 

He took a deep breath in, turned off the lights and got to bed, but not before he hurt his toe twice on the bed.

 

 

Chanyeol woke up with a pounding on his head. The only thing he could think was going back to sleep but he felt so hot and bothered. But he couldn’t open his eyes, and he knew the light was really strong because Baekhyun didn’t like closed curtains after 11am and he was sure it was awfully late. He came to consciousness when he felt something hot engulfing his manhood. He opened his eyes and looked down -- there was a big bump on his bed. Big as a human could be.

 

“Oh my god, Baek,” he moaned. He felt his dick being released and the covers thrown aside.

 

“Good, you’re awake,” Baekhyun answered. “We have visitors, so get up and take a shower.” He then got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “And don’t even think about touching yourself, we’re not finished.” Then Baekhyun just left.

 

Chanyeol sat down and looked at his member that was proudly standing. It was going to be a long morning.

 

He got up and noticed a glass on the bedside table and a pill.

 

This day wasn’t going to be so bad.

 

 

It was nearing Chanyeol’s birthday and Baekhyun wasn't sure what he wanted to give to his boyfriend. He was always the stereotypical dinner date and sweet love making kind of guy but this birthday he wanted it to be different. He wanted to have a memorable moment with his boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun knew he had to think quickly because the clock was ticking and days were passing by. He thought about getting help from his friends, but they were really bad at keeping secrets, so they most probably would spill it on their next gathering.

 

He was at the mall at the moment, going to reunite with his old friend Yixing, who was back in Korea for winter break. He would probably give him good advice about what to do. They met at the food court.

 

“Hey Xing, how have you been? It’s been a long time,” Baekhyun greeted his friend while giving him a hug.

 

“Hey Baek, been good, caught up in life. Work and stress have been killing me these days,” Yixing answered back. “How's everyone?”

 

“Sorry to hear that. But this break will be helpful, you just need to concentrate on relaxing,” Baek answered and then sipped from his coffee. “They’re all good. Actually, we're going out next week to celebrate Chanyeol’s birthday.”

 

“Do you guys still live together?” Asked the taller with curiosity.

 

“Well.. yes. I mean...why wouldn’t we? We’ve been dating for around 6 years now.”

 

“Wait, What? You’ve been dating for that long?”

 

Baekhyun just laughed. Yixing’s face was priceless.

 

“I bet you’re just playing me. We celebrated our 6th anniversary last October.”

 

“No way. How’d that happened? I mean, I knew you guys really cared for each other but dating?”

 

“Seriously Xing. Everyone knows this. We're really obvious.”

 

“Well Baek, you’ve always acted like a married couple, but I just thought that was your type of friendship.”

 

“Haha Xing, your so oblivious. Everyone noticed once they started hanging out with us. But we’ll tell you everything once we meet with Chanyeol.”

 

“I hardly believe that’s true. But I’m dying to know. Really. And I’m really happy for you guys, and happy to know you’ve been together this long. It’s amazing.”

 

“Thank you Xing, really,” Baekhyun answered while taking Yixing’s hands into his. “But I kinda need your help right now. I don’t know what to get Chanyeol for his birthday.”

 

“What do you do every year?” Yixing asked.

 

“The usual. Dinner date at his favourite restaurant and then, you know, just home...”

 

“Sure, I don’t wanna know more details...”

 

“Anyway, I don’t want to do the usual stuff, I want to give him something different and meaningful...”

 

“How long has it been since you last had a vacation? Or a road trip?”

 

“I don’t know... I think it was after graduation...? I can’t remember...”

 

“Well, there you have it Baek. You can give him that, and it will be for the both of you.”

 

“And maybe I can organize something at his parent's. I know he would love it.”

 

 

He had everything ready. He had planned his present for almost a week. He had bought the tickets so he could give them to Chanyeol at dinner. Then they would go out with their friends.

 

He had asked Chanyeol to come back home dressed up already and ready to have a long night.

 

The clock marked 6am when he got up to take a shower and make his boyfriend breakfast. Once he was ready, he proceeded to wake up his boyfriend.

 

“Wake up, birthday boy,” he whispered on Chanyeol’s ear. “It's time.” He then gave light kisses on the taller’s eyes, lips and cheeks.

 

Chanyeol only grunted and tried to lay on his side but there was something stopping him from moving. He grunted again and tried to open his eyes.

 

“Let me sleep,” he mumbled with his raspy voice.

 

“Nu-uh, today is your birthday.”

 

“And that’s why I should get whatever I want,” Chanyeol said, but opened his eyes and circled his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Morning.” He reached up to kiss him.

 

“Morning baby. Get up and get ready, I prepared you a pretty romantic breakfast. I also called in sick to your job. So you don’t have to go out today. At least not without me.” The smaller got up from the bed.

 

“Then why should I get ready?”

 

“You have a point there, mister.” Baekhyun opened the door “Come join me then.”

 

They spend a romantic morning sharing food and light kisses while remembering moments from their first years as roommates and their first months as a couple.

 

Chanyeol could feel he would have an amazing birthday, he was really happy to be there with his soulmate, as cheesy as it sounded.

 

“Chanyeol, I want to create a big expectation for you on your birthday, so let me tell you that I have a big surprise for you at the end of the day . But, for now, I can only give you a small piece of it.”

 

Baekhyun got up and walked to their room. He came back with a box in his hand and gave it to Chanyeol.

 

“This is the first part of your present.”

 

Chanyeol eyed him curiously before opening the box. He made a funny face when he noticed the box was full of paper and little lighting shaped confetti. At the botttom was a small envelope. He opened it and took the card out.

 

_I know how much you miss your family. I missed them too. So get up, shower and get ready, cause we leave in 1 hour._

_Love you so much._

_-B_

 

“Happy birthday, babe,” Baekhyun whispered and gave a long and tender kiss to his boyfriend. He was sure he made the right choice. He couldn’t wait to see their family's face and he was even more excited to see his boyfriend's face when he finally takes the big step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for ruining such a great prompt.  
> But if you reached this far and want to know more, once reveals are made, I’ll post the next chapters for this story.  
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> *English is not my first language, but I promised I tried to write properly.


End file.
